magia_pacem_bellum_terrarumfandomcom-20200213-history
Magia Pacem Bellum Terrarum Wiki
Summary Magia, Pacem, Bellum Terrarum, or MPBT for short, is a fanfiction based on the series Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It is written by Elias_Pedro and has two seasons posted in FanFiction.net. The first season consisted of eighteen chapters, was started in June 30, 2011 and was completed in August 11, 2012. The second season is ongoing and currently has nine chapters and was started on December 28, 2013. Plot Magia, Pacem, Bellum Terrarum Homura's investigation into Walpurgisnacht brings her to look to World War II, the time that spawned the dreadnought witch. She demands that the Incubator tell her about Walpurgisnacht, and the Incubator obliges. However, Kyuubey seems to have a lot to hide. This story takes place side-by-side with the twelve episodes of the original anime series and is divided into two 'arcs' - the modern day arc and the 1940's arc. The modern arc follows Homura's investigation as she continues to protect Madoka from making a contract with the Incubators and to continue preparing for the inevitable arrival of the Dreadnaughthexe, Walpurgisnacht. The 1940's arc, on the other hand, follows the adventures of Michi Hideyoshi, Ligaya de la Cruz and Audrey Burnham as they live their lives as Puella Magi during the Second World War. Homura sought to use her knowledge of Walpurgisnacht to find a way to defeat it. However, as the story carries on, Homura's hopes grew more and more tarnished. Magia, Pacem, Bellum Terrarum: Those Fallen Nearly a year has passed since Madoka ascended to a higher plane and became the Goddess of the universe. Homura Akemi still hangs around the cherry blossom tree in the Mitakihara Graveyard, hoping to catch a glimpse of her dearest friend Madoka again. Meanwhile, Michi and company have been serving at the Goddess' side as her Archangels, enforcing the Law of Cycles that would bring every Puella Magi to paradise. Everything is peaceful until the Archangels encounter a strange barrier - an Isolation Field - that attracts Wraiths. As the Goddess and the Archangels continue on their never ending mandate of salvation, Homura's longing for Madoka starts to possess her and the Incubators scheme in the shadows. This story is the sequel or second season of MPBT and it takes place between the end of the PMMM anime and the start of the Rebellion movie, continuing thereon afterwards. Characters Listed here in this table are the characters of MPBT. Those in bold are the main characters while those in regular text are supporting characters. Witches These are the Witches that make an appearance in MPBT. Chapters Magia, Pacem, Bellum Terrarum Chapter 1 - Prologue [FFN] Chapter 2 - This Will Be A Fractal Story [FFN] Chapter 3 - Only Friends Are Welcome In This House [FFN] Chapter 4 - The Strength To Combat Despair [FFN] Chapter 5 - We Choose To Fight [FFN] Chapter 6 - We Have To Move On [FFN] Chapter 7 - Is It Too Much To Hope? [FFN] Chapter 8 - It Would Have Been Nice [FFN] Chapter 9 - I Want To Believe FFN Chapter 10 - I Don't Want To Be Alone FFN Chapter 11 - The Game of Kings and Queens FFN Chapter 12 - I Will Do Whatever It Takes FFN Chapter 13 - This Is Our Destiny FFN Chapter 14 - It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This FFN Chapter 15 - We Don't Have A Lot Of Time FFN Chapter 16 - Nothing Else Matters FFN Chapter 17 - Will The Future Be Kind? FFN Chapter 18 - Finale FFN Magia, Pacem, Bellum Terrarum: Those Fallen Chapter 1 - Fragrant Blossoms FFN Chapter 2 - From The Garden FFN Chapter 3 - Falling Slowly FFN Chapter 4 - Fallen Too Soon FFN Chapter 5 - Adagio - Allegro Molto FFN Chapter 6 - Largo FFN Chapter 7 - Scherzo: Molto Vivace FFN Chapter 8 - Allegro Con Fuoco FFN Chapter 9 - Noli Me Tángere FFN Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse